Bathing babies is a basic care activity which presents numerous challenges to a parent or other caregiver. The choice of a bathing apparatus can mitigate some of these challenges. For example, a baby must be securely yet gently supported throughout bathing. Particularly the baby's head must be supported during the months prior to the baby acquiring capability for self-support. Typically this requires that the caregiver maintain an arm around the baby, leaving only one hand free to wash the baby. However, it can be difficult to simultaneously lift limbs and/or separate folds and to also scrub therein, under, or between.
Additionally, while many caregivers bathe babies in a washbasin (e.g., bathroom sink), washbasins typically comprise hard, cold, uncomfortable and unyielding surfaces which can be quite slippery when wet, presenting risks to a baby, not the least of which include accidental submersion, bruising, etc.
Numerous molded plastic bathtubs are available which include interior shapes configured to support a baby to some extent. However, such tubs are almost invariably relatively large and difficult to store when not in use, consuming substantial space and not having a size or shape configured to fit standard shelves, cabinet spaces, or other standard storage locations. Likewise, many such baby bathtubs comprise rigid materials that are slippery when wet, requiring a caregiver to support a baby with one hand throughout bathing. Additionally, many of the baby bathtubs advertised as ‘baby sink baths’ don't fit in a sink, and rather must be placed on a sink and/or adjacent countertop.
At least one collapsible miniature bathtub exists for bathing children, and is configured to hang within a standard bathtub, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,588. However, this collapsible tub still requires a caregiver to manually support the child during bathing, and also requires the caregiver to bend over and/or lift a baby from the tub at an awkward angle, which presents risks for musculoskeletal injuries to the caregiver.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.